


Attack on Downworld

by Fluxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Malec, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluxx/pseuds/Fluxx
Summary: Centuries have passed since the fall of the Fair Folk. The world has fallen into chaos, burdened by decades-long Nights interspersed with brief intervals of Day. Despite their best efforts, Werewolves have fallen slave to the Nights - between them and the ever-rampant scourge of demons, all the rest of the Shadow World has been forced to reveal their presence to Mundanes, organizing into territories protected by what few Institutes remain. Even still, tensions run high between the Nephilim and Downworlders, their alliances tenuous at best.But in the thick of darkness, a new light has been born, holding in him the promise of a brighter future - if only a particular Shadowhunter can find it within himself to see past their differences and let this light bloom.Track#Fluxx Ficsontumblrfor more fics!





	Attack on Downworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KioneM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioneM/gifts).



Levi stormed into the ops center, his pace swift but his demeanor as calm and blank as always. Whether he was actually alarmed or not was always a mystery to the other Shadowhunters. No matter what activity buzzed through the Institute, he seemed impossibly ready for any threat, and beyond confident in his abilities to address it - not that anyone could honestly blame him. Indeed, most of his peers swore he'd seized his first Seraph blade the minute he broke free of his mother's womb, and slayed his first demon before he'd even drawn his first breath. In another time, they might have feared him for it...

...but now, in a world overrun by darkness? They found space in their souls only for eternal gratitude.

"Where is the threat, Commander?" he blandly asked of his leader, his expression betraying nothing of his state of mind.

Erwin raised a brow at him. He wished he could say he was surprised by Levi's concern with "where" over "what." With a mild sigh, he replied, "Werewolves. East district, thirty miles out."

Levi's eyes slid over towards one of the irritatingly loud, flashing red alarms, and Erwin knew he was silently questioning how something so small as a Werewolf attack could warrant such a ruckus. Ultimately, however, he did little more than shrug as he turned to take his leave. "Very well. I'll take care of it."

"Wait," Erwin's voice called after him, the imposing Commander stepping out from behind the ops center's hologram table. It was rare that anything drew surprise from the elite Shadowhunter - more likely, as was the case now, it simply drew ire. Erwin paid it no mind, turning to regard the studiously clean-cut Shadowhunter standing patiently beside one of the tall, marble pillars lining the room. "Hanji will be joining you on this one."

A single brow rose on Levi's face as he turned to his comrade. "Are you certain that's necessary?" he muttered in mild disinterest.

Hanji snickered at him, genuinely amused by his distaste for company. As one of the few who weren't put-off by Levi's cold and ofttimes abrasive disposition, Hanji enjoyed a fairly unique relationship with the man, one where the two of them actually worked rather nicely together - whether or not Levi would ever openly admit it. "There's something strange about this particular pack," Hanji explained, casually stepping away from the pillar. "You're being sent to neutralize the threat.  _I'm_ being sent to gather data on it."

"And what could  _possibly_ warrant that?" Levi grumbled, directing a sharp glare upon Erwin. "They're Werewolves. They haven't changed in centuries."

"That's precisely why we need to study this pack," Erwin insisted, turning his head and raising a broad hand to beckon someone forth from the shadows draping the room's corners.

A pair of slitted cat's eyes gleamed, followed soon by a wide, cheshire grin beneath a mess of wildly spiked, colored hair.

Those who knew him could sense how severely Levi's frustration had pitched. "Bane," he greeted thinly through tight, pursed lips.

"Ackerman," Magnus returned with an incline of his head, his manner far more pleasant though no less tense. "A delight, as always, to see you."

Levi ignored the snide remark, instead arching his brow in feigned interest. "Still cleaning your husband's mess after all these years?"

The comment irked the Warlock, as he'd known it would. Magnus's shoulders tightened, and he forced himself to study his glittering nails. "Alexander is this world's most vocal advocate for peace across  _all_ the Shadow World's factions."

"And was that before or after his kind eradicated the Fair Folk?"

"That's  _enough_!" Erwin's voice boomed, momentarily drowning out the blaring alarms. He'd stepped between them, a hand extended toward each - only a moment later did he see the blue sparks licking Magnus's hands and the gleaming dagger caught between Levi's fingers. "We have a job to do. For  _both_ your sakes, I suggest you set aside your differences and get it done."

The pair shared a long stare, the intensity enough to send shivers down Hanji's spine, but at last Levi yielded, his weight shifting to his back foot and his arms folding across his chest. "So, what is it then?" he asked, gaze filled with challenge, daring the Warlock to utter even a single thing that might surprise him.

In that, Magnus saw a small albeit satisfying victory, the glee returning to his grin. "A boy was spotted among the pack."

Levi's eyes narrowed, sensing there was more the Warlock had yet to let on. "Yes, I hear we've seen a recent rise in Mundane reproduction," he muttered. "I presume this 'boy' is of some _actual_ interest?"

"Not a Mundane," Magnus chuckled with a shake of his head. "A Werewolf."

A precarious still followed his words. Hanji glanced warily towards Levi, who had distantly begun to suspect... but, he pushed the thought far away. "You mean a pup, then?" he muttered. "The Werewolves are resorting to child soldiers?"

Though Magnus's shrug appeared nonchalant enough, Levi could tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "I said what I meant, Shadowhunter. There was a Werewolf  _boy_ among the pack."

Levi's jaw clenched tight at the news. "...Stop talking in riddles," he spat. "We haven't the time for your cryptic—"

"The child was between states," Hanji at last spoke up, a gentle hand lain upon Levi's shoulder. "Not quite fully Changed... yet, certainly not human either."

At that, Levi quieted, still holding Magnus's gaze but no longer challenging it. Instead, something else infected his stare - not quite fear or pleading, more like a  _demand_ for an excuse, an explanation. Erwin helplessly watched on as Levi yanked his stele from his belt and swept it across the back of his hand, expertly scrawling out a crescent-shaped rune. He tore his eyes away from Magnus to instead behold the glowing sphere that lifted out of the rune, hovering above his suspended hand like an ominous forest wisp. His brow pinched as the glow faded to about a fourth of its intensity, and when it didn't fade any further his lips tightened into a thin purse. "...Six more years, maybe?" He looked accusingly up at Magnus. "How old is he?"

Magnus eyed him, anticipating what other straws the seasoned Shadowhunter might grasp at and carefully choosing his words accordingly. "I didn't have much time to study him before his pack circled back around. Physically, I'd estimate he's in his late teens - seventeen, eighteen perhaps."

The light glinted off Levi's subtly wavering stare. "...Twenty?"

Hanji stepped around him to draw his attention before the ensuing silence enticed another tirade upon the ancient Warlock. "We have a theory. It's possible the Werewolf strain has evolved, found some way to make its victims immortal - taken from the Vampire strain, perhaps."

At the notion, Levi saw Magnus wince, but knew better than to think the man would ever speak to the personal nature of that particular thought. Instead, he offered a piss-poor attempt at a casual shrug and replied, "That's why we need to collect this boy and study him. He could have the key to ending this ridiculous war—"

"—or reigniting it," Erwin cut in, the suddenness of his bold voice enough to startle all three of them. His attentions were fixed squarely upon Levi, who already had an idea of what his Commander was about to say. He couldn't say he was surprised, but it certainly darkened his mood to discover he was right. "When you're done dispatching the pack, you're to decide based on Hanji's field assessment whether or not this pup is a threat and neutralize it if needed."

Pup. Neutralize. Not "boy," or "murder". Those kinds of words didn't apply to Downworlders - not anymore.

"Understood," came Levi's mechanical reply, turning on a heel to carry out his Commander's orders. "The horses are ready?"

"They're standing by at the East Gate." Out of the corner of his eye, Erwin noted Magnus's impatient expression and rolled his eyes. "Save your strength, Warlock. We don't know what kind of threat awaits you all."

"It's a child," Magnus muttered wearily, but he'd already begun following Levi and Hanji, and his voice was too low for Erwin to catch it. In the back of his mind, Alec's words from the day he accepted Raphael's gift echoed like a distant, desperate prayer.

_How can any of us say for sure who are the Angels, and who are the Demons?_

* * *

By the time they arrived at the village's outskirts, the attacking Werewolves had already been mostly driven off, only a few still slinking through the shadows between huts or leering out from the branches of tall trees. This was primarily the work, Levi noted through a slitted glare, of a single man, the moonlight glinting off his silver daggers. As he twisted halfway around to regard the approaching trio, Levi could see a bandolier of baubles filled with silver dust slung around his torso. Practically hissing through his teeth, Levi snapped his sharp look to Magnus, whose horse was galloping right alongside his own.

Magnus smiled back in faux innocence, though the gleam of his catty eyes betrayed his true thoughts on the matter. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't dictate my husband's every action."

Unsurprisingly, by the time Levi looked back at the village Alec had already departed, disappearing into the night without so much as a displaced blade of grass. "Perhaps you would remind him," he snarled, "that it is the job of  _Shadowhunters_ to subdue these attacks."

"To which he might remind _you_ that he  _was_ a Shadowhunter, dear Nephilim."

"Precisely.  _Was_."

"Stop bickering, you two!" Hanji called over their shoulder. "We have work to do!" They led the trio's way through the village, the horses gradually slowing their pace to accommodate the narrower roads and tighter turns of the small village compared to the expanse of field stretching behind them.

They rounded a corner and continued down an alley, the village's single Demon Tower dividing the night sky in half beside them. The ebb and flow of its Angelic light was the closest thing their world had to a day/night cycle, remaining but a pale impression of what an actual day might look like. For some Mundanes, it was the only "day" they'd ever know. This late in the Night, that meant Mundane children found themselves with something to live for... and their parents with something to die for. It was thus no surprise when the small entourage came upon a small group of Mundanes, a bitterly vibrant kind of renewed fear shining in their widened eyes.

At Magnus's nod, the three of them slowed to a halt before the tiny mass. Up close, they could better discern the individual shapes in the darkness - an adult woman, presumably the mother of the two youths held fast in her arms. The three of them stared up at their mounted saviors with equal parts awe and horror, knowing full well the kind of fearsome lethality each of them carried. Magnus slid effortlessly off his horse to approach them, a distant amusement ringing in the back of his head. Once upon a time, the Mundanes would have feared the Warlocks far more than any of the rest of the Shadow World's creatures, certainly compared to the perfectly normal-looking Shadowhunters.  _Familiarity breeds contempt_ , he silently mused, reflecting on how rapidly joyous gratitude for the Shadowhunters' protective efforts had soured to fearful reverence.  _Perhaps ignorance truly is bliss._

"It's alright," he whispered, kneeling before the three Mundanes. Slowly, he extended his hand, palm-up, so they could touch his fingers, feel his gentleness, and know he posed them no threat. The mother held his gaze, and Magnus enjoyed something like a detached awe at how she looked not at the yellow of his irises or the slit of his pupils but rather the reflection of the towerlight against them, as if she could divine from the way they refracted the glow whether he were telling the truth or a lie.

Finally, he felt her frail hand slip into his, the bones of her cold fingers folding around his palm like the beckoning of Death. "Thank you," her hollow voice trembled, then turn to cast her sights worriedly around the corner to a small stable. Even from here, they could smell the stench of blood leaking from pigs, chickens, sheep, not all of them yet fully departed. "He... H-He's in there..." For the first time in their entire encounter, she looked up to Hanji and Levi. "Your scout... He—"

"He's not  _ours_ ," Levi snapped, then suddenly burst away from the group with a sharp kick to his horse's sides.

Hanji cursed between their teeth, taking off swiftly after him. Magnus meanwhile took a moment to offer the Mundanes an apologetic smile. "Please don't pay him much mind. He's just a bit...  _perturbed_ by this peculiar occurrence."

The woman seemed wary, but nodded nonetheless, then glanced nervously back to the stables. "They'll... They'll  _help_ him... ?"

At that, Magnus hesitated. Knowing what he knew of the trigger-happy Shadowhunter, he couldn't in good faith promise Levi wouldn't "dispatch" the boy right off the bat. Ultimately, he took a page from the Fair Folk's book, feeling only mildly guilty for the misdirection. "They'll take care of him."

Perhaps the Mundane saw through him. If she did, she opted for willful ignorance, offering a smile and hugging her children close. "And... the scout... ?"

Magnus couldn't keep the grin off his face from the mention of it, his eyes sparkling brightly in the moonlight. "He will keep this area secure. You are safe, now."

The relief that swept off the huddled Mundanes was palpable. "Thank you," the mother replied, bowing her head low. They remained in place, watching with a kind of fascination as Magnus elegantly returned to his horse and expertly swung himself back up into the saddle.

Far less concerned than his companions had been, he took his time leading the horse around the corner towards the stables. When he finally arrived, dropping lightly back down to the ground and casually strolling up to the stables' entrance, he found Levi had been waiting for him, lingering against the threshold. "So," he replied, single brow piqued in mild interest. "How is it?"

"Cut the shit, Bane," Levi snapped. Though he addressed the Warlock, his eyes remained carefully trained upon a particular stall, like a lioness dutifully watching over her cubs as they played. "I know you had something to do with this."

Magnus turned to take in the disheveled stables, distantly amused but betraying nothing. The place was littered with splintered crates and burst hay bales, dark splatters of what could only be blood lightly sprinkling the sawdust-coated floors and equipment-hung walls. The tell-tale smell of decay had already begun to waft through the place, leeching out from animals of all shapes and sizes caught in various stages of dead or dying. It rather reminded Magnus of the aftermath of a hurricane, though he doubted any of his mortal counterparts would understand the analogy - if there was to be any silver lining in all this, it was that the weather apparently took it upon itself to calm down significantly.

"And just what would give you such a ridiculous idea?" Magnus replied, his gleaming eyes still sliding lazily over the scene's more gruesome details. "Do you truly think so little of me, my dear Peach?"

Levi's snarl worsened. He wasn't entirely sure why Magnus insisted on calling him after an extinct fruit - perhaps it was some kind of commentary on his inadequacy or eventual expiration from this world - but, whatever the Warlock's reasons behind it, he knew he  _hated_ the nickname. He refused to verbally acknowledge it, instead throwing out his left hand so it was well within Magnus's view. Thick, black lines curled along the back of his wrist, drawing out one of the runes from the Book of Fray. Namely, the one which imparted a heightened sense of smell, an invention which rose to prominence in the early years of the first Night.

"I know he's not from the same pack which attacked this village, Bane," he muttered sourly. "His scent is completely different?"

"An inter-pack turf war, perhaps?" Magnus offered unhelpfully. "Werewolves can be  _quite_ territorial, you know. Or perhaps the packs are beginning to rally against a mutual Vampiric threat?" He turned a frown upon Levi. "Surely the Institutes still cover this stuff in your Shadowhunter schooling?"

"He was  _planted_ here," Levi spat, ignoring everything Magnus had taken to spewing. "He wasn't even conscious when we found him. And all this carnage?" He jerked his head in irritable reference to the chunks of flesh decorating the stables like a hurriedly-decorated cake. "Half of it is days old, at least." At last, he stole a moment to glare Magnus's way, finding the ancient man suddenly  _very_ interested in his manicure - but wholly silent. With a sneer, he returned to his careful watch over Hanji's stall. "The only thing I  _don't_ know is why the hell you would do this, but I don't expect I'll be getting any answers out of you."

"You could always try torturing my husband," came Magnus's persistent sarcasm. " _His_ 'kind' is the one with a distaste for Werewolves, after all."

A sharp and sudden gasp wiped any retort clean off Levi's tongue. In a flash, he was at the stall's entrance, Seraph blades drawn into both hands and ready to strike. Magnus arrived but a breath later, magic licking his fingertips. If Levi'd been paying him any mind, he might have remarked on how the Warlock's furtive glances appeared more preoccupied with him rather than the creature within the stall...

...but, he wasn't. Levi's eyes fixated wholly upon the odd half-wolf, half-human form shuddering upon the stall's bloodstained hay. Truth be told, no one could really blame him for it, such was the being's terrible beauty. It was the kind of beauty one might find in a shark or tiger, the kind which made you pause in awe at first sight and then feel the deep, penetrating chill of doom as you realized just how close you'd wandered towards Death's doorstep. Just enough about the creature remained human to make one feel like he was safe, familiar, able to be trusted, but then the eyes drifted to the abnormal tufts of fur, the claws that finished each digit, the elongated snout and snapping teeth and Levi's very core screamed to remind him this was very much  _not_ some innocent thing to be protected, but rather what he protected the innocent  _from_.

For the most part, the head was human, complete with gray-blue eyes that distantly reminded Levi of what the sea had looked like during the Day. They peered out from beneath a mop of scruffy, brown hair that hung loosely around his head, pierced through by a pair of long, pointed ears. That was where the like-colored fur began, continuing all the way down his neck, back, and lower body. With a mild blush he quickly banished from his features, Levi realized the creature was fully nude -  _of course he is_ , he belatedly scolded himself. His chest was as bare as a young boy's, and from the front one might have gotten away with thinking him completely normal were it not for the gradual reappearance of fur just below his elbows and continuing along the backs of his hands. Though they were currently pressed to the ground, half-buried, Levi could tell from the way they pierced the hay that the claws they sported were sharp and vicious in their own right - as much so, he imagined, as the hind paws he could see at the very base of the creature's crouched pose.

That last detail focused Levi's attention, bringing the creature's lethality back into focus.  _Just how much of the Change has taken place?_ he wondered, receding back into an impassive cold more typical of modern-day Shadowhunters.  _Is there any **real** humanity left... or is it merely skin-deep?_ He made a short, sharp sound through his teeth, summoning Hanji's attention without provoking the wolf-boy. "What is your judgement?"

Staring up at Levi, Hanji considered the question carefully, knowing full well whatever they said next could very well determine the wolf-boy's fate. The creature was by all means terrible to behold... but also presented them with a rare opportunity, a chance to know more about the current state of their world than they'd ever managed to grasp. The loss of the Fair Folk had been a devastating blow to them all, taking with them almost all concrete knowledge Nephilim and Downworlders alike once had about the world's delicate magicks and the complicated histories behind them. After that, whatever Downworld elders remained, and the vast knowledge they'd obtained in their long lives, suddenly became unspeakably valuable. In fact, Hanji had heard stories of the Shadowhunters even going so far as to work with the infamous Camille Belcourt for many years before she, too, ultimately expired.

What was a single child beside a checkered history filled with such unsavory alliances? If the cause was just, could anyone truly condemn them?

"It's... inconclusive," Hanji replied. "I was unable to perform much more than a topical examination. From that, I can guess as to how far along his Change is, but that won't speak to the biological specifics - the nature of his particular version of the Werewolf strain, the state of his physical aptitudes, his mental competency and stability—"

Apparently, that was enough for Levi to make his decision. Between moments, the ruthless captain closed the short distance between him and the wolf-boy, leaving barely enough time for Hanji to cry out in admonishing surprise. Behind them, Magnus had likewise tensed, the early sparks of magic flickering about his hands.

Thankfully he caught the truth of the situation before he'd betrayed too much of his motivations.

Levi, though lethally sudden and deliberate, had stopped  _just_ short of slicing his Seraph blade clear through their subject's neck, the very tip of his sword held fast against his pulsing veins. As the disturbed hay settled, Hanji blinked and saw that the pair had actually moved a small distance further away, with the wolf-boy now pressed against the back of the stall. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession, eyes wide and staring up at Levi. In turn, the Shadowhunter's brow narrowed, weighing and judging and condemning all at once, until finally his thin lips parted and he muttered, "...He's aware."

Hanji hesitated, glancing nervously between the two of them. "P... Pardon... ?"

"He's aware," Levi repeated. He nodded toward the wolf-boy, indicating in particular the clawed hands that had dug themselves into the soft wood of the wall behind him. "His reflexes were fast enough to respond to my attack. However, he has failed to attack back, or even raise a hand to defend himself. Either he knows letting you study him is his best chance at survival and striking back would have dashed that hope..." Levi tilted his head, his expression still cruelly impassive, like he were reading a textbook rather than remarking on a living being's character. "...Or," he continued, "he recognizes his disease, how he is a corruption of nature and a threat to humankind, and agrees the world would be better off with him dead."

At that, the wolf-boy tensed. Hanji bit their lip. "... _Is_ it, Captain? The things he could teach us..."

" _Can_ he teach us?" Levi asked of no one in particular. He scowled, then leaned down, making sure he held the wolf-boy's full attention. When he was certain there could be no mistaking who he was talking to, he sneered, and firmly commanded, "What is your name?"

The wolf-boy stared up at Levi with wide, other-worldly eyes, filled with a kind of deep intelligence the world hadn't seen in Werewolves for over a century. He bared his teeth, a low growl spilling out from his throat. For a moment, it seemed he might bark or snap at Levi, perhaps taking advantage of their proximity to get in the first attack. Instead, as he warily parted his fanged snout, a low, guttural sound emerged, barely comprehensible as the formation of a single word. "E... ren..."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "...Eren?" he repeated, somehow making the word sound more like an accusation than a name.

The wolf-boy - Eren, apparently - clenched his mouth shut tight and slowly nodded. Behind him, his claws tightened in their holds, the rest of his muscles tensing as he awaited whatever fate Levi decided his reply warranted. Hanji and Magnus watched with equal anticipation, hoping beyond all hope that all of this had been enough to sway the infamously swift and decisive Shadowhunter.

At long last, that judgement arrived. It began with the slow, steady retraction of Levi's face from Eren's as he rose back to a full, upright stand. Still, Eren dared not drop his guard, for Levi's dark and calculating eyes remained fixed upon his own. It was soon revealed Eren was right to do so. Suddenly, between blinks of the eye, Levi whirled, and a loud  _crack!_ sounded as his booted heel impacted the side of Eren's head.

Hanji let out a surprised cry. Magnus cursed through his teeth. "What are you  _doing_ , Ackerman?! There was no cause for attack!"

"There was  _every_ cause," Levi insisted, calmly turning away from Eren as he slumped to the ground. Hanji quickly swept to the wolf-boy's side, frantically checking his vitals as Levi continued. "We mustn't reveal to him the way in or out of the Institute."

His words imparted an unexpected relief. Hanji turned, their eyes widening with newfound hope. "You... You mean... ?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Load him onto Magnus's horse." At that, he shot a glare Magnus's way. "I'm assuming you won't be returning with us?"

Magnus shrugged, his mouth curling into his typical cocky smile. "You two seem to have things under control. Though, perhaps you'd like a portal, to make things easier?"

" _No_ ," Levi sharply replied before Hanji could eagerly accept. Usually, the pair's bickering was harmless enough, but it occasionally proved quite the inconvenience.

Hanji sighed in resignation, then offered a simple smile and small wave. "Thank you for the offer, Magnus. You'll get home alright?"

At that, Magnus's feline eyes glinted in what sparse Towerlight pierced the stables' entrance. He turned and took his leave, chuckling lightly over his shoulder. "Not just yet. Levi tells me I apparently have a husband to scold."

It wouldn't be long before Magnus found himself standing upon a rooftop, watching a trio of horses break free of the village's border. The Night had grown quiet in the aftermath of the Werewolf attack, with all of the Mundanes returning to their domiciles in precarious peace - as much peace as they ever knew, anyway. This knowledge left a weariness creeping through his ancient heart, wondering if in his long life he'd ever know a time like the ones he'd known before. Humanity had never been a stranger to fear and darkness, but there had at least been some glimmerings of light, no matter how sparse or dim.

He released a long, low sigh, wrapping his arms around himself as though they could banish the chill. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

There had been no disturbance in the air, no rustling of the rooftop tiles, no single footstep or breath or other sound which might have betrayed another's arrival. Of course, none of that mattered - it never had. Hands which had long lost their warmth slid along Magnus's sides, slithering their way beneath his arms to pull the Warlock into a tight, secure hug against a chest that no longer rose and fell. Still, all of it was no less comforting, Magnus's head instinctively leaning back against his other to receive a soft kiss to his twists of colored hair.

"Max trusted Erwin," came Alec's gentle whisper, the sound so much like a soft, crooning lullaby. "Erwin trusts Levi. We must have faith in them, if not in Levi himself." Loosening his hold, he turned Magnus around so their gazes could meet, his slender hand gliding along Magnus's cheek with all the otherworldly elegance he'd come to embody. His eyes had darkened over the years, weighed down by too many struggles, too many wars, too many losses, but Magnus could still get lost in their pools, perhaps more so now that they stretched on for eternity. He knew he always  _would_.

"Levi will find the answers the Shadowhunters need," he promised, leaning down to press an ensuring kiss to Magnus's tender lips. "He'll help Eren save humanity. He  _has_ to."


End file.
